Many pourable products are used a portion at a time, and it is desirable to maintain remaining portions fresh for future use. Such products include: flour, sugar, rice, cereal, potato chips, popcorn and pre-popped popcorn, and household products such as powdered soap, fertilizer and grass seed, as well as other products that are generally granular in nature and poured. The foregoing is by no means an exclusive list of pourable products, and the products may include any type of product generally packaged in a sealed bag, whether used from the bag itself or whether the bag is supported within a carton. Such products are sometimes packaged in a bag that may be crimped at the end and sometimes with a zipper seal integral with the full-width end of the bag.
When a product bag is provided with a zipper seal, the product can lodge in the seal and prevent a good seal on closure. When the product is in a bag supported within a box, e.g., cereal in a cereal box, the bag is generally torn or cut open, and it is somewhat difficult to pour the cereal from the bag in a controlled manner without losing some of the product to the interior of the box. No seal is provided once the bag has been opened.
Accordingly, it would be an important advance in the art to provide a package for pourable products that is resealable and facilitates pouring.